


My Future

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what should have happened between Alec and Magnus in 1x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Future

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Malec fic. Let me know what you think.

Magnus froze for the briefest second when Camille pressed her lips to his. Then he shoved her away. Blue sparks flying from his hands as she flew into the wall. “Never do that again.” He hissed fiercely.

“Really Magnus.” Camille stood up and dusted herself off. “Why would you even bother? It won’t last. We’re immortal. What you and I have…”

“Had.” There was nothing but contempt on Magnus’s face. “And whatever we had is long gone. You can give me the past. But Alec is my future.”

_My future._ The future wasn’t something he’d thought about in a very long time. When you lived for as long as he had the future stopped being special. There was almost nothing that was unexpected or surprising. You stopped living and just existed.

Like he’d told Alec it had been a very long time since he’d truly felt anything. But then Alec walked into his life. And he’d been surprised at how much he was truly capable of feeling. Desire, fear, pain, happiness, love.

_Desire._ That he wanted Alec wasn’t surprising. Anyone could see how beautiful he was. But although the physical desire didn’t fade, again Alec was just so beautiful, it became something more….tender. The desire to protect, to comfort, to cherish. To do anything he could to make him happy.

_Fear._ When he’d heard that Alec had been hurt he couldn’t breathe. Nothing mattered excepting seeing him and making sure that he was alright. A world without Alec wasn’t one he wanted to live in.

_Pain._ So much pain. The ache in his chest when Alec told him that he was getting married. He’d never believed it was possible for a heart to actually break but he’d felt like his was when he watched Alec walk away from him.

_Happiness._ When Alec kissed him….. kissed him in front of everyone. This amazing, beautiful angel had chosen him. He’d risked everything for him. Oh he’d never been happier than that moment.

_Love._ So much love that it completely overwhelmed him. He’d never loved someone this much. He hadn’t known it was possible to love someone this much.

_My future._ Yes he knew that someday it would be over. Time was the one thing he was helpless to change. But he’d rather have nothing left but memories of a happy life than walk away now and try to spare himself the pain he knew would eventually come.

Alec and Isabelle walked in interrupting his musing. Isabelle glared at Camille. But Alec was only looking at him and Magnus wondered just how much he’d heard. Unfortunately there wasn’t time to talk.

* * *

 

  
Magnus ached to close the distance between him and Alec. The shadowhunter seemed so sad and uncertain. Magnus wanted that smiling, confident boy back. How could he get him back?

“How can you say that? How can I be your future? She’s right. You watch people you care about grow old and die. Even if we had an entire lifetime you're still immortal. What I can give you is barely the blink of an eye for you.”

_How can I be worth it?_  Alec thought miserably. Even _if I make him happy now his being with me will cause him pain in the end. I don’t want to do that. I’m not worth it._ “I’m trivial.”

Magnus gasped softly. How could this brave, beautiful, wonderful boy ever think of himself that way? “Alexander…” He closed the distance between them cupping Alec’s cheek tenderly.

“Darling…” What did he say? How could he show Alec just how untrue it was? “I don’t know why you think that but you are wrong. So very wrong. You put everyone else before yourself. Even if it makes you miserable. Your heart is so big. You are brave and honest and kind. You are truly good Sweetheart. In a way so few people are.”

Magnus could feel Alec trembling faintly. There was a suspicious sheen in his beautiful blue eyes. Oh my Alexander. How is it possible that not one person had ever told Alec how wonderful he was?

“I can’t promise that it will be easy Alexander. I can’t promise not to make you mad. I can’t promise that I won’t ever hurt you. I may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn but even I can’t see the future. What I can promise is that I want you in my life. No matter what may happen in the future. I believe that it's worth it. You are worth it.”

“I want you too.” Alec whispered hoarsely. “‘I want this, us.” He blushed fiercely reaching out to hold Magnus's hand. 

Magnus beamed. “So how about that date we never got a chance to plan?”

“Sounds good.” Alec smiled shyly. He squeezed Magnus’s hand. The future didn’t seem so terrifying anymore.


End file.
